<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Home by BIolet_Sabrewing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472925">New Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing'>BIolet_Sabrewing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WebLena Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Weblena Week (Disney), Weblena Week 2020 (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena gets a new home.  Post Friendship Hates Magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Indy Sabrewing &amp; Ty Sabrewing &amp; Violet Sabrewing, Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Violet Sabrewing &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WebLena Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Louie5★9 and dewey 🍂(Φ ω Φ)🍂 from the WebLena Discord server for advice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon, in the library, when Webby and Violet agreed to a sleepover, neither could have foreseen what would happen.  It had quickly turned into the best sleepover ever: Webby was reunited with her friend Lena, Violet had made some fascinating discoveries about magic, and all three children had made new friends.  They spent a long time getting to know each other; the more Violet saw Webby and Lena interact, the more it seemed to here that they were more than just "best friends": they appeared to be in love with each other.</p>
<p>"Before that horrid aunt of yours exiled you to the shadow realm," Violet asked Lena at one point, "where did you live?"</p>
<p>"There's an old haunted theater by the docks.  This is probably where I'll be going back after this sleepover."</p>
<p>"What?" Webby jumped in Lena's arms and started to hug her.  "No no no no. Lena, you deserve so much better than that, a real home."</p>
<p>Violet was about to reply, when she heard ringing.  Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone, she saw that her fathers were calling her.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, I need to take this," she told her new friends, before answering.</p>
<p>"Hey dads!"</p>
<p>"Hey pajarita!" Indy Sabrewing said.  "Hope we didn't wake you up, we just wanted to check up on you, see how the sleepover was going!"</p>
<p>"No worries, we were just about to go to bed, actually."</p>
<p>"Hope you're enjoying yourself!" Ty said.</p>
<p>"I have.  So far, it's been magical, literally.  My new friend, Webbigail, was almost lost in the shadow realm forever, but she was saved."</p>
<p>Ty and Indy looked at each other nervously.  At times, their daughter's magical experiments worried them, due to the dangers involved, but deep down, they were really glad that she had finally found a hobby she enjoyed.</p>
<p>"Good to hear everyone was safe after all!  Do you like your new friend?"</p>
<p>Violet sighed: she had made very few friends over the years, and when she did, her fathers always seemed to think that she loved them romantically.</p>
<p>-"Ugh, dads, please.  Stop trying to ship me, I like her as a friend.  Besides, she already has a girlfriend, Lena."</p>
<p>An idea formed in Violet's mind.  She glanced at the two ducks.  They were still hugging, and didn't seem aware of the world around them.  Definitely girlfriends.</p>
<p>"Speaking of which, Lena has been through a lot.  Abusive relatives, no real home...would it be all right if she came back home with me in the morning?"</p>
<p>"Sure, of course!"</p>
<p>"Absolutely, nothing wrong with that."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much." Violet smiled.  She had anticipated that they would approve, but it still took surpringly little to persuade them.</p>
<p>"At what time shall we pick you up in the morning?" Ty asked.</p>
<p>"I was thinking, maybe 10?</p>
<p>"Sounds good.  Good night, Vi honey!"</p>
<p>"Sleep well!"</p>
<p>"Good night dads!"</p>
<p>Violet ended the call, and walked back over to Webby and Lena.  They had still not finished hugging.  It was a shame to have to disturb them, but they needed to get into bed, or they would fall asleep in each other's arms, standing up.</p>
<p>"It's getting late," she told them. "Shall we change into our pajamas?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the morning arrived, so did the end of the sleepover.</p>
<p>"It's been really great having you," Webby told Violet. "We should do this again, sometimes."</p>
<p>"Absolutely.  Call me when you're ready." She then turned to Lena.  "Lena, how would you like to come with me?"</p>
<p>"Come where?"</p>
<p>"Home.  I know you never had any decent family in your life, but that can change.  My fathers are great people." At that moment, the doorbell rang. "That must be them right now."</p>
<p>Violet walked towards the door, with Webby and Lena following.  The hummingbird opened the door; it was indeed her fathers.  As they both walked in, Indy picked her up and hugged her.</p>
<p>"You must be Webby!" Ty shook Webby's hand vigorously. "And Lena! I must say, you two make a cute couple!"</p>
<p>"Couple?" Webby and Lena said in unison, both very surprised by the Ty Sabrewing's comment.</p>
<p>"Looks like they haven't figured it out yet," Violet whispered in Indy's ear.  "But we'll help them, won't we?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>